


Oh look at me, so ordinary

by moonnddust



Series: Seijoh! Yamaguchi [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Flirty! Yamaguchi, M/M, Seijoh! Yamaguchi, can you tell i dont know how to tag :), tsukishima is also kind of a mess in this, what can i say hes more confident in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:14:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26687989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonnddust/pseuds/moonnddust
Summary: “Relax, relax, it’s nothing bad! No need for that face. I just wanted to ask you if you were interested in some extra serving practice. I have the feeling that you could be a mean weapon for games.”“...for games? Like, against other schools?” Yamaguchi was expecting to be a benchwarmer if he was being completely honest with himself. At most, he thought he would get subbed in if they needed him, but Oikawa was making it sound like he would be a starting member.*Or, Yamaguchi goes to Seijoh.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Oikawa Tooru & Yamaguchi Tadashi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Yamaguchi Tadashi & Kindaichi Yuutarou & Kunimi Akira
Series: Seijoh! Yamaguchi [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1942066
Comments: 28
Kudos: 242





	Oh look at me, so ordinary

**Author's Note:**

> This is the longest thing I have written its only fitting its about Yamaguchi.

“Ya-hoo! Yama-Chan!” 

_ Ah yes.  _ Yamaguchi thought.  _ Just what I need at 7:30 in the morning. Oikawa yelling. _

Yamaguchi Tadashi slowed down to let Oikawa catch up to him. “Ah, hello Oikawa-san. How are you?” He figured he should be polite. This  _ was  _ his captain after all.

“Just  _ perfect,  _ Yama-chan, just wanted to talk to my favorite first year! Just, uh, maybe don’t tell the others I said that? Poor Kindaichi might get sad.” Oikawa said with a pout.

“Well, Kindaichi-kun’s favorite is Iwaizumi-san, so I’m not too sure he’d mind…” Yamaguchi muttered.

“What was that?”

“Nothing! I just said I wouldn’t tell Kindaichi, haha.” He rubbed the back of his neck with his hand, a nervous habit he couldn’t quite shake. While it was true Yamaguchi had become a lot more confident, mostly thanks to Oikawa, there was still some anxiety left.    
  


Yamaguchi was still a little nervous around people he didn’t know, especially since he had gotten bullied for the majority of his younger years. Well, there  _ was _ that one time another kid had stepped in…

Anyways! There was no point in dwelling on  _ that  _ encounter. Besides, he had never seen the other kid again, and he didn’t even know his name. All he remembered was him being blonde, tall, and that he was wearing a hoodie with a moon on it.

“...Yama-chan? You okay? Kinda spaced out on me.”

“Oh! Yeah, I’m fine! Just lost in thought I guess. Oh, Oikawa-san, why aren’t you with Iwaizumi-san? Don’t you always walk to school together?”

“Well, actually, Yama-chan, I had something I wanted to talk to you about.”

_ Oh god. Well, being on the team was fun while it lasted, I guess I’m getting kicked off now. _

“Relax, relax, it’s nothing bad! No need for that face. I just wanted to ask you if you were interested in some extra serving practice. I have the feeling that you could be a  _ mean _ weapon for games.”

“...for games? Like, against other schools?” Yamaguchi was expecting to be a benchwarmer if he was being completely honest with himself. At most, he thought he would get subbed in if they needed him, but Oikawa was making it sound like he would be a  _ starting member.  _

“Of course! Iwa-chan and I have been thinking of a starting line up, after all. We think you could be a great fit! From what we’ve seen so far, plus how tall you are, I think it’s only obvious we would consider you.”

Yamaguchi stopped walking and stared at Oikawa. “Me? Like, you’re considering  _ me? _ Yamaguchi Tadashi?” He spoke as though he couldn’t quite believe what he had just heard. Mostly because he  _ couldn't _ believe what he just heard. Yamaguchi had spent  _ so long  _ thinking he wasn’t good enough at volleyball, and here he was, the captain of a powerhouse school telling him he could be a starting member.

Aoba Josai hadn’t even been his top pick for a school, he had also applied to Johzenji and Karasuno, and had gotten into both. He honestly didn’t know why he had picked Aoba Josai, but it was starting to seem like he made the right choice.

Oikawa was looking at him like he had grown a second head. “Uh, yeah, Yama-chan. What can I say? I really think you have potential.” He smiled at Yamaguchi, which honestly made him tear up a bit. What? It was nice to have someone believe in him and actually  _ tell him so. _

“So, you up for some extra practice today?”

Oh. Yamaguchi had forgotten that he had even been asked that. 

“Yes! Of course! I’d be happy to!” Okay, maybe he seemed a bit overzealous, but hey, he was excited! In any case Oikawa didn’t seem to mind his enthusiastic response.

“Perfect! Well, I”ll see you during practice later! Bye, Yama-chan!” Oikawa turned around and walked back, and when Yamaguchi turned to see why he had gone that direction, he saw Iwaizumi waiting a few yards back. Huh. So they  _ did _ walk together after all.

*

Later that day, at the end of after school practice, Yamaguchi thought about what Oikawa had told him. He still couldn’t see what made  _ him _ of all people starting lineup material. It wasn’t like he thought so little of himself, Yamaguchi could simply realize when people were better than him. And,  _ oh boy,  _ were these people better than him. 

Obviously, he couldn’t compare to the third years, and Watari was set as the libero, but Yahaba and the other first years? Absolutely not. Yahaba had experience, and Kindaichi and Kunimi were really good, as apathetic as Kunimi may be. Yamaguchi was just, well,  _ Yamaguchi _ .

“Hey, Yamaguchi-kun!” Ah, speaking of the other first years. 

“Oh, hey Kindaichi-kun, Kunimi-kun. What’s up?” Yamaguchi turned around to face the other two. 

“Kunimi and I were gonna get some meat buns in a bit, you wanna come with?” 

_ God,  _ did Yamaguchi want to get some meat buns after practice. But, he had already agreed to extra practice with Oikawa later on. “Oh! I, uh, I can’t today, sorry guys. Maybe next time, though!” 

“That’s fine, Yamaguchi-kun. We can all go some other time.” Kunimi replied, looking as bored as always. With that, the two made their way out, and Oikawa quickly took their place.

“Yama-chan! Are you ready? Iwa-chan is gonna join us, okay?”

“Oh yeah, of course! The more the merrier, haha…”  _ Why did I say that why am I so awkward oh god.  _

Seemingly oblivious to his internal struggle, Oikawa led him towards the courts, volleyball in hand. Once they made their way onto the court, he saw Iwaizumi standing there, his typical scowl returning to his face once he saw Oikawa. Somehow, it didn’t seem as harsh as when everyone else was around. 

“Iwa-chan! So, what should we practice first? I was thinking we test out Yama-chan’s blocking. Put his height to good use, you know?”

“Maybe ask Yamaguchi what he wants to do first before you decide for him, Shittykawa.”

Oikawa pouted. “No need to be so vulgar, Iwa-chan. You really shouldn’t be so mean to your boyfriend.” As soon as the words left his mouth, Oikawa paled. “Ah, Yama-chan! I, uh, meant best friend!”

Yamaguchi could honestly say he wasn’t surprised that his captain and vice captain were dating, but he could see the panic on their faces. “No, no it’s fine! I don’t care if you guys are dating! I’m gay too! Honestly!” 

Okay, maybe he didn’t need to say that last bit, but hey, he was panicking too. At any rate, his rambling seemed to do the trick, as the two of them were considerably less freaked out.

“Ah, well, I guess the secret’s out then, Iwa-chan! I admit it’ll be nice to not hide it in front of at least one of the first years…” Oikawa trailed off as he looked at Iwaizumi. Now that he thought about it, Yamaguchi could definitely see that they were together, and had probably been for a long time.

Iwaizumi cleared his throat, obviously uncomfortable with the attention being on him and his love life. “So, let’s start practicing, yeah?” 

With that, the three of them set up for some blocking practice, which turned into receiving practice, which turned into serving practice. By the end of it, Yamaguchi kind of wished he had said yes to meat buns. He was  _ so  _ tired, and he was pretty sure his upperclassmen were too. 

Oikawa clapped his hands, looking out of breath. “Alright! I think that's enough for today!”

Iwaizumi came up behind Yamaguchi, clapping him on the shoulder. “You did good today, kid. You should be fine for the practice match next week.”

Yamaguchi blanched. “The-the  _ what?  _ You guys aren’t putting me in an actual match, right?”

Oikawa tilted his head and leveled him with a stare. “Do you not wanna play, Yama-chan?”

“No, no!” Yamaguchi waved his hands. “Of course I do! I just didn’t think I would be put in, honestly.” 

“Yamaguchi, you don’t have to be so modest. You’re a pretty good player. Obviously, you’d have a few things to work on, but everyone does. We mostly just want to see how you’d do in a real match at this point.”

“Oh…” Yamaguchi could feel his cheeks go red with what Iwaizumi was saying. 

“Aw, Iwa-chan! Look how cute he is! He’s all embarrassed!” Oikawa pinched Yamguchi’s cheeks as he spoke, much to his further embarrassment.

“Idiot!” Iwaizumi gave Oikawa a small punch in the shoulder. “Leave the kid alone already. Anyways,” he turned to Yamaguchi. “You’ve worked hard today. Go home and get some rest, yeah?”

“Ah, yes, of course! Thank you both for today!” He turned and walked out of the gym, maybe a little too quickly.

Oikawa turned to Iwaizumi. “You know, I really like that kid.” He gasped, suddenly. “Iwa-chan! We’re kinda like his volleyball parents!”

*

After that extra practice session, Yamaguchi tended to stay later than most of the team. He would mostly work on his serves, until he could get a decent jump float down. Sometimes Watari would stay with him to work on receives, but a lot of the time he was alone. That is, until Kindaichi and Kunimi started joining him. Albeit rather reluctantly on Kunimi’s part.

The three had spent a lot of time together, to the point where Yamaguchi could consider them his closest friends. It was the first time he could truly say he had best friends. They would often go out after practice to buy meat buns, and while it  _ did _ put a dent in his wallet, Yamaguchi was happy with where he was. He had a team that liked him, and he was becoming more confident in his abilities. 

Yamaguchi could say with confidence that he was ready for their practice match against Karasuno. That is, until Oikawa went and sprained his ankle a week before the match.

“What do you mean you don’t think you can play? You’re the one who begged Coach to play against them!” Iwaizumi yelled at Oikawa, who had just walked in thirty minutes late to practice on crutches. Despite his tone, it was obvious he was worried. 

“Aw, are you worried about me Iwa-chan? I knew you cared!” Even though his words were teasing, Oikawa looked pained as he spoke. Yamaguchi knew how much he had been looking forward to this match, something about an old underclassmen he wanted to play against. 

“Well then, we should probably figure out the line up now, get you all used to playing without me.” Oikawa looked to their coach, gesturing for him to tell them the new line up. 

“Alright, listen up! Oikawa and I talked about this, and the only real change from the original lineup will be Yahaba in Oikawa’s place. Other than that, we’ll have Iwaizumi, Matsukawa, Watari, Kindaichi, Yamaguchi, and Hanamaki.”

Oh. Yamaguchi should have seen that coming, to be fair. Oikawa  _ had _ basically told him he would be playing in this match. But still, knowing he was actually going to be playing in a high school match was pretty exciting. He was a little bummed he wouldn’t be playing with Oikawa though…

But, there was no point in dwelling on that now. 

*

It was finally the day of the match. They had a few hours until Karasuno would arrive, and there was even a chance Oikawa’s ankle would be well enough for him to play. 

The next hours were spent practicing. If he was being honest, Yamaguchi was nervous. It wasn’t like he had never played in a game before, they were just few and far between. And it wasn’t like he was the only nervous one. Poor Yahaba looked like he was about to pass out, which was kind of understandable considering he was filling in for  _ Oikawa,  _ of all people.

Time seemed to fly by, Yamaguchi realized. Before he knew it, Karasuno was coming through the doors. Yamaguchi looked at each of them as they passed by, but one person seemed to catch his eye. He looked awfully familiar… 

_ Oh my god. It’s him, it’s that kid.  _ That tall, apathetic looking blonde kid was the one who had saved him from those bullies all those years ago! He had to  _ play against him? _

His shock must have shown on his face, as Kindaichi came up to his side. “Yamaguchi, are you okay? You look kinda, well, freaked out.”

“Kindaichi. I am going to scream.”

“ _ What? _ ” Kindaichi looked panicked at Yamaguchi’s blunt statement. 

“I  _ know  _ that kid, the really tall one. He’s the one that saved me from some bullies when I was a kid!” Yamaguchi whisper yelled to Kindaichi, trying not to be overheard by anyone at Karasuno.

Judging by the way the short, orange haired kid was looking at him, he hadn’t done a very good job. 

“Hey, he was one of the people that tried to scare me and Yahaba earlier! And that bald dude said I looked like an onion!” 

“Stingyshima! I think that one dude knows you!” The human tangerine ran up to this ‘Stingyshima’, while the latter turned to face Yamaguchi. Their eyes met. 

Yamaguchi could feel his face go red.  _ Oh no,  _ he thought.  _ He’s kinda cute. Alright, Tadashi, now is definitely not the time for gay thoughts. Especially not for someone who you’ve never actually spoken to and kinda met a few years ago.  _

“...he looks familiar.” The taller boy said, narrowing his eyes towards Yamaguchi. “And I told you not to call me that, Hinata. Go bother the king or something.”

“Fine,  _ Tsukishima.”  _ The one who was apparently named Hinata said with a pout. 

Tsukishima, huh?

*

Yamaguchi, not for the first time, questioned Oikawa’s judgement. He didn’t understand why he had wanted to play against Karasuno so badly. Sure, it was only the first set, but he didn’t really see what the big deal was. 

He  _ did _ , however, find himself face to face with Tsukishima quite a bit. It made sense, considering they were both middle blockers, apparently. At the beginning, Yamaguchi felt flustered even looking at the guy. 

But then he thought,  _ Hey, fuck it, actually,  _ and decided to have some fun. And by fun, he meant he was going to flirt with this guy he probably wouldn’t see often, if ever. 

The rest of his team may have been focused on that Hinata kid, since he wasn’t doing so hot, but Yamaguchi’s attention was on Tsukishima. 

The rotation had once again brought them face to face. While they waited for Hanamaki to serve, Yamaguchi decided to try something. 

He winked at Tsukishima.

Now, he wasn’t expecting anything when he did that, of course. Maybe a scoff or something. What happened was  _ far _ more interesting.

Tsukishima blushed.  _ Hard. _ His entire face turned bright red just as Hanamaki’s serve flew over their heads. He was absolutely frozen in place, and didn’t even _ try _ to block when Kindaichi hit a spike on Karasuno’s side of the court. 

_ Well,  _ he thought.  _ Now  _ that’s  _ interesting. _

By the time the first set ended (after Hinata had hit their setter in the head), Yamaguchi had winked, blew kisses, and made the ‘call me’ gesture towards Tsukishima. He was pretty sure the other boy was going to combust at that point. They had even had to call a timeout, since he had turned so red and flustered. And the game wasn’t even  _ done. _

*

Aoba Johsai ended up losing the second set. How were they supposed to know Hinata could actually hit a ball? Apparently the setter, Kageyama, had scared him into playing well. And at the end of the second set, Oikawa had arrived and was ready to play. 

“So! Tell me what I missed.” 

“Well,” Matsukawa began, a shit eating grin on his face. “We have our own little Romeo over here.” He nudged Yamaguchi, who flushed and looked away.

“Oh? Do tell, please.” Oikawa grinned, looking prouder (and more smug) than when Yamaguchi had gotten his first jump float down. 

Hanamaki grinned. “Our sweet little Yamaguchi is quite the casanova. You see the tall blondie sitting over there? Poor kid is getting flustered whenever Yamaguchi so much as looks at him, now.”

“Yama-chan! I didn’t know you had it in you! But that one, really?”

All eyes turned to Yamaguchi.

“What? I think he’s cute…” He trailed off, and looked towards Tsukishima. When he saw him, he found that he had already been looking Yamaguchi’s way. He had definitely overheard the conversation. Yamaguchi held his gaze until the other broke and looked down. He smirked.

“Plus, this is kinda fun.”

*

The very first thing Oikawa did once he was put in was aim one of his killer serves at Tsukishima. 

“Hm, so I was right. Number 6 and 5, you must be first years, right? Your receives are awful!” 

Yamaguchi snickered at Tsukishima from his side of the net. What? Just because he thought the guy was cute didn’t mean Oikawa’s teasing wasn’t funny. 

Oikawa repeatedly aimed his serves at Tsukishima, and Yamaguchi could  _ see _ the frustration building. Sure, Tsukishima seemed like the type to always be calm and collected, but now? Yamaguchi could fluster the hell out of him and Oikawa was getting under his skin.

But, their combined efforts just weren’t enough. That freak duo pulled off a win for Karasuno, despite Seijoh having Oikawa with them.

Yamaguchi wiped his sweat away with a towel after the match. He had played for the whole game, and even though he hadn’t done the serves he had been working on, he was still exhausted.

He felt a tap on his shoulder and turned to see the shorty, Hinata. 

“Hello! My friend Tsukishima thinks you’re really cute and he wants your number! He got all blushy whenever you looked at him and he won’t come over here himself so-mph!”

A hand suddenly covered Hinata’s mouth, and Yamaguchi looked from Hinata’s face to see Tsukishima, a slightly panicked look on his face.

“Ignore him, he’s an idiot.”

“Oh, so you  _ don’t  _ want my number? And here I was, ready to give it to you. But if you want me to ignore him…” Yamaguchi leaned closer to Tsukishima. “Or do you want it?” He held out a hand expectantly.

“Um.” Tsukishima said intelligently.

“Your phone?”

“Oh, yes, um. One second.” He checked the pockets on his uniform jacket somewhat frantically, until Hinata grabbed his arm. In his hand he held what Yamaguchi assumed was Tsukishima’s phone, judging by the way he grabbed it so quickly. 

Yamaguchi just finished putting his number in the other’s phone when he heard Karasuno’s captain calling for them to leave. He handed the phone back with a wink.

“See ya later, Tsukki.” Yamaguchi walked away, feeling smug. He knew that if he turned around, Tsukishima would be a blushing mess. 

“Did he just call you Tsukki? Can we call you Tsukki?” Yamaguchi heard Hinata basically yelling. Man, he never ran out of energy, did he?

“Never call me that, Hinata.”

“It’s kinda hard to take you seriously when your face is so red, haha.”

“...Shut up.”

*

When Yamaguchi returned to his team, he found them all looking at him with amusement. 

“...what?”

Matsukawa whistled. “Damn, Yamaguchi! You got game!”

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! If you leave a kudos/comment i will cry thank you


End file.
